


Control

by polaris_86



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_86/pseuds/polaris_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to control Tom. And Tom isn't strong enough to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spoilers for the end of the film, possible grammar mistakes
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither "My bloody Valentine" nor the characters I used for this story are mine. I don't earn any money with this.
> 
> Timeline: Set between the first and the second part of the film. Tom is not back in Harmony yet.

The man in the mirror looks at him with fierce, dark eyes. Eyes he can see trough the shattered glass of the mask the man wears.  
“What? What do you want from me?!” Tom asks and bangs his fist on the wooden surface of the dresser.  
 _I want to help you, Tom. I just want to help you._  
“Bullshit! Why would you help me? I thought you blame me for what has happened to you in the mine?!”  
The man chuckles and moves his hand to his mask. He removes it and reveals the face of Harry Warden, dirty and pale. His eyes are dark, way darker than they used to be.  
 _I do, Tom. But I am stuck in your body. We have to work together._  
Tom shakes his head slowly.  
 _Don’t be this way, Tom. Like I said, I want to help you. I’ll help you to deal with the past. And in return you’ll help me. That’s the way life works, Tom._  
“What do you want me to do for you?”  
 _That’s the wrong question. You should rather ask what I can do for you._  
Tom stares into the dark eyes, almost black in the dim light. Is it really Harry he is talking with? Or someone else?  
“What could you do for me?” Tom’s words are just a fearful whisper.  
 _I can help you with your revenge, my boy._  
“What kind of revenge?”  
 _Don’t play stupid, kid. I know that you want revenge. These bastards left you alone with me in the mine. They jumped into their car and left you behind. I know how you feel, Tom. You hate them. They left you to die._  
Tom is shaking now. His vision blurry.  
“They had to. They had no chance!”  
 _Bullshit, Tom! They could have helped you and you know it! I can read your thoughts. You always ask yourself how they could have left without you. You want them to feel the way you felt. You want revenge._  
“I could never hurt them…”  
 _You don’t have to, Tom. I will do it for you. You just have to close your eyes and render your body to me. I’ll help you._  
“And what do you want in return?”  
 _I just want you to leave me a lone every now and then so that I can have some fun._  
Tom is biting his lower lip now. What is he doing? He should stop this conversation, should leave the hotel and run. Run away from everything. But instead he just asks the question.  
“What kind of fun?”  
 _Well, the kind of fun you wouldn’t want to know about. That’s why you should leave me alone. Just let me do what I have to do. You should stop fighting me, Tom. Remember, one hand washes the other. It’s just that easy. Now let me take the control. Let me help you. I swear you won’t regret it. Just let go…_  
And Tom does. He wants to believe in Harry’s words. Wants to believe that Harry can help him. But he’s not stupid. Deep in his heart he knows what he does. He knows what it means to give Harry the control over his body. Yet, he doesn’t care. Not anymore.


End file.
